


Up From Here (with You)

by fopsyche94



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dejun and Renjun are brothers, Dejun-centric, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fopsyche94/pseuds/fopsyche94
Summary: Dejun's daily life as a boyfriend, brother, friend, and corporate slave.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Up From Here (with You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pepperpizzas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperpizzas/gifts).



“So.” Dejun runs his fingers through Renjun’s soft brown locks. His baby brother sprawls out with his head on Dejun’s lap, a habit he develops whenever he needs comfort. “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know,” Renjun murmurs. He starts nibbling the nail on his index finger, but Dejun is quick to hold that hand immobile. “I think I’m going to put up an ad on Craiglist? I hope somebody will pick up within two months.”

Jaemin and Yangyang’s engagement has been a bit surprising for their group. Their long distance relationship has been going for nearly two years, what with Yangyang living in Dusseldorf and Jaemin in Seoul. Jaemin comes to terms with that rather happily, but it seems like Yangyang has another thing in mind. When he visits Seoul this week, he carries with him an engagement ring and offering for Jaemin to follow him. To Germany. Jaemin, who is currently Renjun’s flat mate.

So, Renjun has to deal with finding the replacement for Jaemin despite his happiness that his best friend’s relationship is moving forward. He can hold the fort for a few, but certainly not forever.

Dejun hums. “But what if they hate stuffed toys? Or acrylic fumes? Or if they smell bad?” He winces when Renjun slaps him on the knee

“You are supposed to comfort me,” he huffs petulantly.

“But I’m also supposed to be your voice of reason,” Dejun reminds him.

“Do you think—” Renjun halts. Dejun stares at him closely but Renjun buries his face in Dejun’s stomach to hide his expression.

“What is it?” Dejun asks, gently.

It takes few minutes before Renjun finally lets out what is in his mind. “Do you think I should start looking for more stable job?”

Graduated from prestigious art college six years ago, Renjun had immediately been recruited to work for big firm. The pay was good, excellent even. But that could not obscure the fact at how Renjun was expected to slave around the office way past his hours. It could not hide the pain that some of his original designs were claimed by people who were more senior than him and alphas. To their parents’ dismay, Renjun bid goodbye to that wretched place almost two years after starting. And he never looked back.

He works as freelancer since then, and taking on some really nice projects that pay him really well. However, freelancing does not offer stability. There are months where Renjun will be out of commission. He has to ration his money to survive and even work at Yukhei’s bakery during his lull. But he really thrives in this gig economy system.

That is, until emergency situation like this arises.

Dejun knows he is not going to breathe any of these to their parents for fear that Renjun will get reprimanded. Whatever his choice is, Dejun will continue to support him in any mean.

“Do you think you want to do that?” Dejun returns the question with a question instead. Renjun is ingenuous enough to know what he wants regardless of people’s opinions.

“No,” Renjun rebukes straight away. Dejun smiles at this. “You know I hate working for other people.” Yeah, they cannot be more different in this regard.

“So?”

“Well, looking for a roommate is the first option,” Renjun states. “But if that is not working, then I might have to start looking for another place.” It will be a hard decision for sure. Renjun lives in two bedrooms apartment in a quiet area not close to the center but not too far either. The location is family friendly and the apartment is fully functional. Looking for cheaper place means he has to let go of those conveniences.

The offer to move into his place sits on Dejun’s tongue but he does not voice it. Dejun lives in a spacious apartment too, located in the central area. He has spare bedroom for guest. But this is a decision that Dejun cannot make on his own for he shares the place with his boyfriend.

So Dejun settles with, “You will figure it out.”

¤ ¤ ¤

Grocery shopping might be a menial task for many people, but Dejun enjoys it, especially when doing it with his boyfriend. He is glad that Kun enjoys it too. Usually, they will make shopping list starting two weeks before the shopping day. They (Kun) will make note to replenish items that diminish in their stocks at home. They (Kun) also will list things that they will need in the following month if they are inviting people over, having special dinner just for two of them, or planning to go on vacations.

Along the aisles, he sees people checking up his partner. They have every reason to do that. Kun does not fancy dressing up. But even in his basic white tee, jeans, and unstyled black hair, he exudes this air that makes people do a double take. Dejun has never been bothered by that, even if he probably should but…

Kun smiles blindingly at him while showing a package of premium grade mandarins, labeled 50% off. He plants a soft peck on Dejun’s lips as he puts the mandarins in their cart.

Yeah, the alpha does that all the time. Dejun does not have opportunity to be bothered by insignificant outsiders.

“So,” Kun opens the conversation as they are walking past the frozen section. They never buy frozen food unless they feel extremely indulgent. Both of them are decent cooks. “I actually offered Renjun to stay at our place if he does not find new roommate once Jaemin moves out.”

Dejun pulls away from Kun. “What?”

“It’s only right.” Kun shrugs as if he does something akin to washing plates after meal. “He will exhaust his savings trying to pay for his current place. Finding new place that is friendly for single omega and at affordable price will take a long time too.”

“How did he answer you?” Knowing his brother, he will likely to—

“He said ‘no’ with his whole chest.” The two of them laugh lightly.

Dejun sidles up closely to Kun, showing his approval upon hearing how much his boyfriend cares for Renjun. He is so lucky that these parts of his life go on harmoniously. Kun adores Renjun as much as the younger adores him. That is good, because Dejun thinks he is in the long run with Kun.

“He will figure it out.” It is not as much reassurance as it is a conviction. His brother is very resourceful man after all.

¤ ¤ ¤

Dejun has never considered pregnancy as his immediate goal. He does not even see himself getting pregnant and having baby in the future. However, that does not necessarily mean he cannot appreciate it in other people. After all, carrying a new life in you is magical.

That is what he thinks when he is looking at Mark. The omega has a glass of watermelon juice in his hand while chatting happily with Renjun and Jaemin. His other hand is rested on top of his swollen belly. At eighth month of pregnancy, Mark is looking ready to pop out anytime. The baby is predisposed to grow up like their other dad, who is basically a giant. Said dad, Johnny, is currently conversing with Kun about their shared profession. Once in a while, Johnny’s gaze will fly back to his fiancé almost unconsciously. Hm, _sweet love_.

Dejun himself sits alone at the corner. He is nursing his third glass of non-alcoholic mimosa served at Mark and Johnny’s baby shower. He has to ask them the recipe because it is kind of bomb.

From his peripheral, Dejun catches Donghyuck who is loitering near the snack table. He can sense the alpha’s eyes on him since about an hour ago. But since Donghyuck does not approach him, Dejun will remain silent and act aloof. Besides, it is quite amusing to see the usually loud and mouthy Donghyuck being unable to communicate. The crowd needs that moment of relief.

This goes on for another painful ten minutes in which Donghyuck becomes even more agitated Dejun can feel him vibrating from meters away. If they were to be in an open space with no scent dampener, Donghyuck would have surely set off other alphas into a fight. Still putting up an act, Dejun stands up from his corner and heads toward snack table.

He shoots nonchalant smile toward the younger male. “Hey, you.” Yukhei’s mini fruit pie looks tasty so Dejun takes one.

“Oh.” Donghyuck exhales shakily. “Hey, Dejun.”

They do not talk for a while. Dejun painstakingly eats his pie in the tiniest bites possible to give the other chance to speak up. Unfortunately, Donghyuck seems like he is silently choking while staring at Dejun.

“Okay.” Dejun decides to be the bigger man here. “What is it? Please, tell me.”

“I—“ Donghyuck’s eyes flits to Dejun’s left side. Upon following his gaze, Dejun’s eyes fall to his own baby brother.

And Dejun gets it.

“Is this about Renjun?” Dejun demands even if he already knows the answer.

“Can we talk somewhere else?” Donghyuck asks. The alpha’s gaze remains at Renjun who is, luckily, unaware of their attention.

“Sure.” Dejun grabs Donghyuck’s arm, slightly surprised by the firmness of his muscles there. In their circle, Donghyuck’s stature is certainly not that impressive especially since they have people like Johnny and Yukhei. It seems like despite that, you should never side eye him either. Dejun applauds his brother’s choice even if his baby has not realized it yet.

Mark and Johnny’s kitchen is practically deserted because everyone gathers in the spacious living room. It is a perfect place to have obscured conversation.

“So.” Dejun sits on one of the stools. He smiles teasingly at Donghyuck.

“Dejun.” The tone of Donghyuck’s voice propels him to straighten up. He knows from then on that this talk is important. “What would you say if I ask Renjun to move in with me?”

This question nearly sends Dejun toppling over. He is not aware of this development of their relationship. And he is Renjun’s main confidante. “What? Since when are you two dating?”

“Dating?” Donghyuck’s eyes widen exponentially. “No, no, no. We’re not dating! I just want to ask him as a friend to move into my place. You know, since Jaemin is moving away soon and it will be hard for him to find new roommate at short notice. Let alone finding one who will understand his quirks.”

Dejun feels the corners of his mouth tugging up. “Why are you asking for my permission?”

“You are the most important person in his life,” Donghyuck readily answers. “Even if I know you have forward thinking, some folks out there still consider it inappropriate for unmated alpha and omega to live together. Especially since there is nothing between Renjun and I.”

“Donghyuck.”

“I have a room which I use as an office but let’s be real, it’s my game dungeon,” the younger begins to ramble. “We can easily arrange it into a bedroom. The room is spacious enough for Renjun to have a nook for his arts. My neighborhood is quiet and closer to your place than Renjun’s. You don’t have to worry about the process because I have an in with a moving company. They can give us good pricing.”

Dejun traps Donghyuck’s restless hands with his own. “Donghyuck, I’m glad that Renjun has you in his life.”

And he is. Granted, Dejun did not have the best first impression on Donghyuck. He thought the alpha was too rowdy, harsh with his words, and not to mention a bit too flirty for his own good. Dejun was initially worried about Renjun befriending him. Watching their early stage of friendship used to feel like watching a train wreck. They fought a lot. Donghyuck showed that he did not care about societal codes, acting so ruthless regardless of Renjun’s gender. What surprised Dejun was how Renjun gave it back as good. He would have never thought that Renjun could beat the shit out of Donghyuck. And that was exactly what Renjun did.

The friendship should not work. But here they are, eight years after Renjun introduced both of them and Dejun cannot imagine anyone better than Donghyuck for his brother.

Years of friendship for Renjun and Donghyuck means years of maturing together. They soften each other’s edges and the same time toughening those up, if that makes any sense. They know each other inside and out that Dejun even has suspicions that there are some things that Renjun keeps from him but discloses to Donghyuck. It is easy to see them together because they just simply co-exist.

When Dejun and Renjun go out of town, his brother always remembers to bring back trinkets for Donghyuck. Renjun practically lived beside Donghyuck’s bed when he got run over by delivery man on motorcycle and broke his leg two years ago (it was both tragic and hilarious event). The alpha cares about his brother in so many ways too. He will nonchalantly stock up Renjun’s favorite brand of slick pads in his bathroom, just in case the omega gets early heat symptoms during their routine sleepovers. And now, he just offers to let go of his independent bachelor life so that Renjun can secure a housing.

“I should be the one who’s saying that,” Donghyuck says, smiling slightly as if to himself. Dejun internally coos because. Adorable.

“I just wish that my brother is not so oblivious,” Dejun sighs, patting Donghyuck’s head. “He should clear out his foggy glasses so he can see how infatuated you are with him.”

Donghyuck splutters, which prompts Dejun to laugh even harder. “How do you—”

“Well, I’m not as clueless as my brother for one.” Dejun shrugs. “And you, you wear your heart on your sleeves.”

Donghyuck groans cutely and buries his face in his hands.

When they part way that night, Dejun encloses Renjun in a tight embrace that soon turns into wrestling game between them. Renjun grimaces when Dejun plant him wet kisses on both cheeks and tip of his cute nose but he relents. Donghyuck is waiting for them on the side, fond smile etched and directed at the ever oblivious Renjun. His brother is going to spend the night at Donghyuck’s place which is closer. In the past, Dejun was so against that but over the years he realizes that their sleepovers are tame, involving mostly cheesy rom-coms, salty chips and Milkies, and platonic cuddlings. Again, too tame!

Sensing that Donghyuck is very likely to pop the question tonight, Dejun leans in to whisper in Renjun’s ears. “I would say yes, you know.”

“Huh?” Renjun leans back and blinks at him confusedly.

Dejun just shakes his head and messes with his hair once again. After waggling his brows teasingly at Donghyuck, who squirms nervously to his delight, he bids them goodbye. Kun is already waiting for him at the entrance of Johnny and Mark’s building. He looks pointedly curious at Dejun’s cheerful gait but Dejun just sends him a bright grin, hooking their arms together and pulling his boyfriend towards their car.

Renjun sends him a message right before Dejun goes to bed.

_He asked you first before me???????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11_

¤ ¤ ¤

Dejun has framed and placed friends and family’s photographs on his work desk for decorative and nostalgic purposes. Dejun’s favorite would be Renjun’s baby picture, smiling cutely with his pacifier. Kun’s photo is not far behind in his list, though. His boyfriend looks so good in that photo, which was taken in Yukhei and Kunhang’s wedding last year, wearing fitted suit and sleek hairstyle. They had really great time during that wedding, visiting various places and eating delicious cuisines in Macau. Okay, maybe they had collective panic attack when they thought that they were losing Mark and Johnny in the dingy part of the town. Still, it had been overall a great experience.

Sometimes when Dejun is very uninspired at work, he will spend time staring at that photograph of Kun. As a copywriter, he is expected to come up with catchy phrases that will stimulate the crowd’s interests. In certain days, though, all Dejun wants is to keyboard smash. The result would be more accurate to Dejun’s current state of mind. Seeing Kun’s handsome face certainly helps Dejun. Perhaps not in terms of productivity, but it surely calms Dejun’s haywire nerves.

He jumps slightly on his seat when someone knocks loudly on the side of his cubicle. Dejun glares at Yuqi who is carrying a stack of items, grinning menacingly like a witch that she is.

“Daydreaming about your hot boyfriend again, I see,” Yuqi says as she drops her things on empty space of Dejuns desk. Dejun can see that they are the products that he needs to work on that week.

“Well he is, you know, hot,” Dejun replies offhandedly. “Does this have to be done this week?”

“Yeah, if you want to go on that trip with your boyfriend next week,” Yuqi says.

Dejun groans and slumps forward over his keyboard. The automatic notice pops up and creating ‘ding’ sound because his torso digs onto several keys at times but Dejun ignores it in favor of being dramatic.

“Why did I choose to work here again?”

“First, it pays your bill,” Yuqi remarks. “And you are such a sucker for compliments. When the product is launched and you get praised for your witty tagline you will get hard.”

He throws a bottle of conditioner from the pile towards Yuqi who catches it with no issue all the while laughing.

“Better work your ass fast,” Yuqi singsongs as she is exiting Dejun’s space, the conditioner is still clutched in her hand. The thief. “Irene is coming in this afternoon.”

Once Yuqi has returned to her own desk, Dejun grumpily rises up from his slouching position. With one last look to his boyfriend’s photo, Dejun fixes his word processing program.

“I love my job.” He exhales and begins to work.

¤ ¤ ¤

Today is a great day for bus ride home, and Dejun decides to do just that. He has just planted his ass onto the metal chair at the bus stop when a nearby car honks so closely. When Dejun looks up, he sees Donghyuck in his driver’s seat, staring at him expectantly through his open window. Instead of the usual smile, Donghyuck’s forehead is pinched in worry. Dejun can feel his heart dropping to his stomach.

“Is Renjun alright?” Dejun demands as he is approaching Donghyuck’s car.

“He is good, but Mark…” Donghyuck worries his bottom lip. “He is in labor and Johnny’s out of town.”

That is all that Dejun needs to know before he hops into Donghyuck’s passenger seat. The younger man drives them to a hospital in Seokcho area. Donghyuck guides Dejun to the third floor, the omega wing. To his surprise, some people already gather in front of Mark’s room, including Renjun who is very pale.

“How is Mark?” Dejun asks his brother who immediately goes to hug him.

“He is having contractions,” Renjun answers. Dejun pointedly ignores how the younger omega grapples for Donghyuck’s hand because it is not the right time. “It seems like they are getting close by interval.”

“And who is with him there?”

Renjun grimaces sheepishly. “I was there until ten minutes ago but I get dizzy. The others are scared too.” From their sides, he sees Chenle, Jeno, and Jaemin shuffling awkwardly.

Dejun winces. Poor Mark being left alone with the babies.

“Okay, I’ll get in there.”

He takes a long breath before opening the door to Mark’s room gently. The sight of Mark lying on his hospital bed with bulging stomach and sweaty face is sad enough that Dejun applauds the babies’ foresight to grab him fresh out of work. Mark brightens up a bit when he sees Dejun entering the room but that soon turns into pained frown. It is likely that the contraction is coming back.

Dejun sits in a chair conveniently placed beside Mark’s bed and reaches out for Mark’s hand. The other omega squeezes his hand tightly almost immediately.

“How are you feeling?” Dejun asks.

“Like I’m about to give birth.” Mark still at least has power to answer to his question. With a little bit of sass at that too.

Dejun is guiding Mark to drink some water from the bedside counter when another man dressed in doctor coat enters the room. His nametag, which spells “Byun Baekhyun”, glints shiningly because of the overhead lamps. The doctor approaches them with beautiful smile. Dejun bows politely at him, a gesture which Doctor Byun graciously returns.

“So, Mark, are you ready to be wheeled into the operation room now?” Doctor Byun asks.

Dejun is taken over by surprise upon seeing the first drop of tears on Mark’s face. The tiny sobs that he emits slowly progress into full on bawling, though, which alarm Dejun and the doctor even further. The two exchange worried glances.

“Johnny and I promised to do this together,” Mark manages between his sobs. “He says he’s going to come. Can we wait?”

“But the contraction will be worse than this,” Doctor Byun reminds him.

“I can handle this,” Mark assures with volition. The other omega has always been so determined in anything that he does. That is the quality that Dejun always admires about him. So Dejun looks up at the doctor with pleading eyes too.

Doctor Byun lets out a tired breath. “I will have the nurse checking you every hour and if I deem you ready, you will be operated with no hissy fit okay?” he says in stern voice. Doctor Byun rolls his eyes. “And to think about you complaining whenever we have to put needle on you during blood check.”

The doctor makes sure that Mark is settled and as comfortable as he can be before leaving them on their own. Mark slumps back into the bed when the door closes behind Doctor Byun.

“I miss Johnny,” he says, pitifully.

“Daegu is not that far,” Dejun replies, carding his fingers through Mark’s sweaty locks and wiping streaks of tears from his face. “He will be here in no time.”

“I hope so.” Mark smoothes down his palm over his belly. From the way it seems to tighten a little bit, Dejun guesses the contraction is back. Mark groans slightly at that. “I will kill him if he misses it.”

“Your parents have been notified, right?” Dejun asks. Mark and Johnny’s parents live in North America. It will take them about half a day to reach Seoul.

“Yeah, but I told them not to exchange their tickets to earlier flights.” Mark eyes have begun to droop. Maybe Dejun’s touch does wonder to relax him. “That would be a waste of money.”

They exchange few words before Mark succumbs to exhaustion rather quickly. Even in his nap, he is restless, wincing here and there as the contraction returns. During that time, Dejun remains faithfully beside the bed, munching on pastrami sandwich that Renjun has kindly supplied him.

Around 8 o’clock the nurse says that Mark is dilated enough for him to undergo the caesarean section. Going any further will only increase the chance of inevitable natural birth which does not often go well for male omega. By that time, Mark surrenders to the fact that Johnny is not going to witness their first child born. He cries silently as he is wheeled to the operating room, with Dejun and their other friends in tow.

To absolutely no one’s surprise, it is only Dejun who volunteers to accompany Mark. He is guided by another nurse to clean up and wear surgical gown and mask before entering the room. The room is already prepared for the operation and it seems like Mark already receives the anesthetics, judging from the serene expression on his face. On wobbly knees, after seeing the surgical equipments that Doctor Byun has whipped out, Dejun stands near Mark’s side. He smiles down at Mark, trying to be as assuring as possible all the while wishing that Johnny had been here in his stead.

“You can do it,” Dejun murmurs, lowly. Mark nods at him.

“I will start right now,” Doctor Byun announces, to which Mark responds with agreeing hum.

Approximately five minutes later, while Dejun is trying not to faint at the smell of blood, Johnny staggers into the room clumsily with wild eyes. The beta already wears surgical gown, which sits on top of his large frame rather ridiculously.

Johnny throws him a grateful smile before planting a succulent kiss right onto Mark’s chapped lips. “Baby, I’m here now.”

“Thank god,” Mark huffs but his eyes shine with happiness and immense relief. “I almost kill you if you don’t show up.”

“Dejun, I’ll take over from here you can—“

Dejun nods, happy that he is finally relieved from the task but Mark says, “Actually can you stay Dejun? Your presence really calms me.”

And how can he say no to those coochie eyes?

The next thirty minutes are wild. His high school biology lessons had not prepared him to see actual organs in real life. He should have looked away, but his gaze is just glued to the lower part of Mark’s body. A thin veil was arranged to hide it but given where Dejun is standing, he can see everything clearly. Even the part when Doctor Byun just puts… on the side table… Dejun is not sure he will touch food in the next few days.

He perks up, though, when the baby’s cry resounds in the entire room. Doctor Byun makes quick maneuver to place the bloody, crying thing right onto Mark’s chest.

“Hello, baby,” Mark whispers. By that time, his entire face is already wet with tears of joy. So is Johnny’s who hovers over his little family protectively. Dejun is sure that he is crying too.

¤ ¤ ¤

When Dejun steps outside to let their other friends bidding Mark and Johnny goodnight and see their newborn, Jisung, a little bit. It is close to ten o’clock and he is too exhausted to even register that Kun is waiting for him outside. So, he jerks from his stupor when the alpha pulls lightly at his fingers when Dejun walks pass him.

“Hey.” Dejun drops his body’s besides Kun who quickly pulls him tight to his side.

“Exhausted?” Kun asks. “Have you eaten dinner?”

Dejun winces at the memory in the operating room earlier. “Yes, and I don’t think I’ll be able to stomach food ever again.”

Kun giggles and kisses Dejun’s temple. They sit there silently in each other’s embrace, without talking. Just like talking, silence has always come easy for both of them, even at the beginning of their relationship.

“Hey, do you want to have kids?” Dejun asks. It is the first time that he ever shoots such question between them. They never need to talk about it. Truthfully, Dejun still thinks they do not need to, but maybe Kun has his own thought.

“Truthfully?” Dejun nods in assent, eyeing expectantly at Kun. “I’ve never considered it. I’m content with what I have with you now. What about you?”

“I don’t know if it is because I just watched Mark’s giving birth and still traumatized.” Kun snorts at this. “But I don’t think I want to have a child in the near future.”

“That’s fine by me.” Dejun closes his eyes as Kun places another kiss between his eyebrows. “Let’s just enjoy each other for a long time, yeah?”

“Yeah.” He brings Kun’s hand to him and kisses his knuckles lovingly. “Let’s do this for a long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this super-indulgent story. I will pointedly look away from the date of posting because it was supposed to be Dejun's birthday fic. Kudos and comments are appreciated!! <3


End file.
